darkagesofcybertronfandomcom-20200215-history
Emo Starscream
August 09, 2011, 10:11 PM Back to 2011 Logs Starscream Skywarp Thundercracker Echo (Raised Airstrip, Polyhex) Starscream is sitting under a canopy at the end of the tarmac -- as a Tetrajet. And he has been there now for a couple of cycles. It's probably no guess that he's sulking. But he's thinking as well. He screwed up and he knows it and he's just 'thinking' about all of it. Skywarp walks out of the hanger bay, ignoring the rain splashing onto his plating as he stands in the doorway, eying the canopy and tetrajet at the far end of the airstrip.... Starscream becomes aware that hes being watched. He runs a scan and realizes its Skywarp. He doesn't say anything but perhaps Skywarp felt the scanner ping on him when Starscream swept his sensors over him to identify him. Skywarp feels the ping, but is trying to decide if he cares enough to go all the way out there. He transforms, flings himself into the sky, and teleports. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility. Skywarp's roll succeeds! Skywarp appears under the canopy and transforms as he falls fast. Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility. Skywarp's roll succeeds! Skywarp lands neatly on his feet in root mode without touching Starscream. "Hi Screamer. How's it going?" Starscream refrains from jumping completely out of his rivets when his trinemate appears next to him. "Hows it going?" he grumps. "How do you think its going?" Skywarp tilts his head. "Probably pretty slagging awful. Heard Stormfront sent Slippy down to the academy to take over his job there and put some newbie in with you two. Nova's not too bad, at last." Starscream says, "I haven't paid attention to who.. I'm assigned with. It's not like they can keep up with me. You realize you will outfly the two you are now assigned to as well..." He's furious over how a non flier can take it upon themselves to just group of seekers as he sees fit. "You understand what Megatron did was wrong..." Skywarp shrugs. "Yeah? I outfly everyone most of the time anyway. Not like you and TC aren't too busy to fly with me half the slagging time anyway." He says glumly. "Sides. Not like you didn't provoke him. I mean, seriously, Screamer, shooting him?" Starscream snaps out of jet mode suddenly and stands before Skywarp, "He deserved it! He ..." he pauses. Deep down Starscream knows he screwed up but his pride and his arrogance won't allow him to just admit it and try to pick up the pieces. Skywarp rolls his optics and crosses his arms. "Yeah, whatever Scream. Look, just do what he wants and slag so we can get back to normal? I miss my bunk." Slag if Skywarp'll admit he misses his trine, too. Starscream studies Skywarp for a moment. "Your bunk eh?" he mutters then cycles his chest fans for a moment. "I know what he wants but... I can't bring myself to --" he stops and looks out at the rain. "I solved this. *I* am the one who did and yet Stormfront will go down in the logs as the one credited for it. That's not worth me flying out to the observatory when I was grounded for the week. It's not." Skywarp looks puzzled. "Why would you not get credited with it? You discovered it." Starscream gives Skywarp a harsh look. "I'm not the one who is going to be coordination the plans to dissipate this slagging storm. You should know what the sky means to me. Up there I am in command. Up there I can do anything. The plans that Stormfront has before him I made with me specifically carrying them out. I know how is best at what and how to --" he stops suddenly and then a wicked grin spreads across his lips. "But you know." he says suddenly, the tone of his voice changing to a more conversational tone. "Let him go ahead and use them. Let Megatron's orders stand. We shall see how well this mission goes then..." Skywarp rolls his optics. "Whatever, Screamer. Least TC's not whining about everything. Lord Megatron /said/ it was temporary as long as we all flew good and stuff." "That means I have to be someone's... Subordinate." Starscream snaps and nearly chokes on that last word. Then he scoffs, "And Thundercracker isn't whining? How could you tell if he was? He seems to just go with the flow which makes no sense." Skywarp shrugs. "Cuz I talk to him? Y'know, like trinemates are supposed to talk to each other? And who the slag cares if you're someone's 'subordinate'? Face it, Scream, you screwed up. Take your lumps, keep your mouth shut for an orn, and everything will go back to normal... Sides, not like you don't normally hafta answer to Megatron anyway." Thundercracker enters from Hangar Bay. Thundercracker peers out toward the sulking tent and frowns, then stalks out toward them. "You know how long I've been looking for you guys?" Starscream snorts, "Answering to Megatron is the only mech I should have to answer to." he pulls out an enercig and works on it for a moment. "I...I -- came to the same conclusion that you have though more eloquently I must say." he looks at Skywarp and smirks a bit. Skywarp shrugs. "Dunno. How long?" Thundercracker just stares at the two as they seemingly ignore him. He's not offended, after all, he's just him, y'know? Crossing his arms, he just silently joins the sulking. He's got reason to sulk too, after all. Megatron saddled him with the leadership of a trine. Starscream looks at TC as he joins him. "What tipped your energon over, Thundercracker?" he wonders as he sees the look on TCs face. Thundercracker just grunts faintly at Starscream, knowing he would NOT understand. So he makes something else up. "I am so smegging sick of this rain." Skywarp grumps. "No kidding." Starscream can't help but smirk. "Then why don't you ask your.. commander whats taking so long? If it were up to me, we'd have already done the fly through on it and the storm would be nothing but a memory by now." Thundercracker glares at Starscream briefly then turns away. "Yeah, I know." "Whatever. So how long are you going to sulk out here, Scream?" Skywarp says. Starscream's optics flare. "I was not sulking. I was thinking! Out here was the only place I could get some peace and quiet to do so..." Thundercracker mutters to himself, "fragging lie." He'd know, too. He's out here sulking himself, after all. Skywarp says, "Well, if you're not sulking, what are you doing?" Starscream flicks his enercig out into the rain. "I was thinking, Skywarp. Its a hard concept and one you are not that familiar with. Perhaps you should try it sometime." he steps to the edge of the canopy and look up into the sky. "So when are we leaving on this mission?" he asks them both. Thundercracker shrugs faintly. "I haven't heard. But I'll let you both know as soon as I find out." Skywarp says "I do too think, I think all the time." Thundercracker snerks faintly. "About what, 'Warp? Stormfront's wings?" "No, but the new guy's not bad. Knifepoint. Mm." Skywarp grins laviciously. Starscream gives a slight nod at Thundercracker's comment regarding the order for the mission and turns back to watch his two 'ex' trinemates talk. Then he hears Skywarp's comment and his optics narrow. "What's so special about Knifepoint?" "Well, nothing, but he's got nice wings. Nice aft, too." Skywarp replies. "And he's okay to fly with." Starscream shrugs slightly. "I reserve judgement till I see for myself. We all know how your tastes are, Skywarp." he smirks bit. Thundercracker just makes a face like he smelled something bad. "You and your wing fetish, 'Warp. It's just ... wrong." Skywarp flicks his wings. "If it's wrong, I wouldn't wanna be right...." He smirks. Thundercracker rolls his optics. "Figures." Starscream just shakes his head and then takes on last look out of the canopy, then to the building. he steps out, transforms and lights his afterburners full force to blast to the building. "Look out.." he drolls /after/ he lights his afterburners ... Thundercracker gahs! at the jetwash. "You smegging aft!" "Slag!" Skywarp jumps as well. "Watch it, Screamer!" Starscream is out of audio range as he makes it to the building, transforms and lands by the door. He doesnt waste any time stepping inside the building. Thundercracker mutters lowly to himself. "Fragging immature aft..." Skywarp picks up the dicebag and rolls against his agility. Skywarp's roll succeeds! Skywarp transforms and takes off, flinging himself into the air and teleporting out from under the tent to reappear in the hanger. Thundercracker huffs an annoyed sigh out through his vents and clomps back toward the hangar exactly as he arrived to begin with. Except that this time he's muttering complaints the whole way. Echo strides into the hangar bay from inside Polyhex, stretching idly. Seems the SEeker was still in Rest Mode, having missed the alarm call for his shift. He was moving FAST, glancing about for his trinemates. Only he had set the alarm to go off on the wrong DAY as well as hour. Thundercracker finally makes it back to the hangar and promptly reaches for something to wash the acid rain off with. He's EVEN grouchier now. Fragging ex-trinemates. Starscream catches something out of the corner of his optics and turns to see Echo hurring into the hanger bay. He opens his mouth to say something realizing the Seeker is running late then realizes he ... can't right now. He just shuts his mouth and looks back toward Thundercracker, "3 credits he looses all the paint on his left wing by the time he gets here, Skywarp." Skywarp shakes the little bit of acid rain off him that's on his plating. "What are you staring at us for?" He says. Hellbat is lurking around somewhere in the hanger complex watching the goings on while he pretends to be on sentry duty. Finally spotting Thundercracker, Echo makes his way over. He looked around, frowning but moved to stand to attention "Trine Leader. Reporting for duty sir. I apologise for being late. My Chronometer Alert was malfunctioning." Starscream hears Warp's 'what' but then hears Echo address Thundercracker as leader and turns a critical optic onto that conversation suddenly. Skywarp is just lurking too. Thundercracker stops rinsing acid rain from his wings and turns slowly to look at Echo. Ohhhhh frag. Not now. "Uhhhh.... well, don't do it again." Echo relaxes somewhat, actively avoiding Starscream's direct gaze as he stated "... Where is Swiftblade though? " he asks of the missing Trinemate. Thundercracker resumes rinsing droplets of acid from his wings, bits of paint washing off as well leaving his paintjob looking speckled. "Dunno." He sounds ... unconcerned. Perhaps that's not a good thing? Starscream smirks, "Thundercracker, why don't you know where your other trinemate is?" Thundercracker frowns over at Screamer. "Maybe 'cause it doesn't matter right now while we're GROUNDED?" He finishes rinsing off the acid residue in an annoyed rush. Starscream shrugs, "That's not my fault right now." Echo frowns, puzzled at this and looks from one to the other. He falls silent though, and steps out of the way of Thundercracker's splatters, merely listening to the two former Trinemates Skywarp eyes the whole mess and heads into the hanger... Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Skywarp's LogsCategory:Thundercracker's LogsCategory:Starscream's LogsCategory:Echo's LogsCategory:Acid Rain TPCategory:Seeker Shakeup TP